


At World's End

by xmy_stone_cold_heartx



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmy_stone_cold_heartx/pseuds/xmy_stone_cold_heartx
Summary: Cas wakes up in an unrecognizable town, without the faithful Winchesters behind him.





	At World's End

Cas.  
The only word that made sense in his head- his name. Probably.  
Cas props himself up on his elbow. His mind is quiet now from all the buzzing with straggled thoughts, disconnecting, not one made sense.  
“Son” a female voice. Friendly. He thinks, at least he hopes so.  
Yes. In front of Cas was a woman not nearly old enough to be his parent or his own father, the Almighty Lord, wearing alarm on her face like cheap cosmetics, she crouched in front of him, hands clasped.  
“You’re not my mother” he squints at her… Or maybe she was, he didn’t know any better. He was so damn confused. He didn’t know anything.  
Her face splits into a smile as her concern washes away. “No, you’re not, it’s just an expression” Cas notices her uniform, a green and beige, her hickory hair was tucked under her campaign hat. A badge on her front shone in his eyes.  
“Are you ok, sir? Have you been drinking” She presses but she still beamed.  
Susanne was used dealing with crazies and drug addicts, but he didn’t look either. In fact, he looked like a tax accountant, but that was none of her business. Cas, still on the floor, thought for a moment and then shook his head. “I’m not thirsty…I’m sorry, was I supposed to?”  
She cackles and throws her head back, mouth open wide, startling Cas and he panics, did he do something wrong already. Jesus it was hot here. Wherever “here” was. She arches her back and tries to stop herself from falling over with her fit of giggles.  
“No..no” she manages standing up. “Could you stand up though, my back kills” she rubs it.  
Cas heaves himself off the concrete, he sees he’s been lying in the middle of the road at a gas station. How long had he been zoned out for? He didn’t recognise this place or this woman.  
The woman gently took Cas’ forearm and leads out of the road and beside a convenience store.  
Seeing he’s alright, she continues, “What’s your name then?” she takes out a beaten, leather-bound note pad and chewed pen, ready groto write.  
“C-Castiel” I’m an angel of the Lord. He thought.  
“Don’t say that, Cas, never say that- or people might think you’re a few pineapple slices short of a pizza”. Dean had warned him once. Cas, of course, hadn’t understood the reference, but the mention of ‘Pizza’ had made him think of the pizza man again. He told Dean this and to his delight he had lit up smiling- he was probably drunk but it was nice to see him smile like this- “Sure, whatever you say buddy” he had clapped Castiel on the back, giving Cas a strange sensation down below.  
Castiel smiled at the memory before looking down at himself. Bloodied and dirty, he reeked of body odour but his trench coat still on him thankfully.  
Susanne hummed and jotted his name down before looking up again. “And your add-“  
“Where’s Dean?” He interjected suddenly looking around for the Winchester brothers that usually followed his every move. Dean. It was always Dean, from his first breath- not that angels of the Lord needed them- to his last thought at night, not that he slept either.  
She relaxed her arms by her side to stop writing. “Dean?” She shook her head and squinted oddly amused at something.  
Castiel’s face burned. “You are laughing at me” He noted slightly agitated. These humans and their strange nature.  
“No, son, I’m not- I promise, it’s just that…Well, you’re the second person to say that to me today”. She smiles and looks airily around her taking off her cap to fan herself. Today seemed to blaze like Hell itself, not that Susanne had grown up a religious girl.  
He stood grounded “Dean Winchester?”  
That surprised her she stopped fanning herself “Why, yes, how did you know that? It’s not even in the papers” her face clouded over with curiosity.  
“What papers!” Cas gritted his teeth, why wouldn’t the lady tell him straight? If the Winchester boys were here, they’d have drilled her for information much quicker than this. That reminded him of a case he needed Sam’s help for, something in a small-town lake was bothering family fishers.  
Ranger Susan rested her hand on his shoulder “You didn’t hear, son? There was a big accident earlier up by the mountains,” she gestured to an imaginary peak “seemed like a car hit a tree, drunk driver” she shook her head sadly, she must have been there to record it.  
Castiel’s heart began to pound. “W…Was this car an Impala, 67, by any chance?”  
Now Susan knew something was incorrect. “Sadly, yes, we pulled one man out, barely breathing poor lad, all alone, he was taken in an ambulance …”  
“And…” Cas whispered. “Did he….did he..”  
“Make it? “ Susan murmured. Finally, she looked away glumly shaking her head again unable to look him in the eye.  
“He died before he even got to hospital, they couldn’t restart his heart, didn’t look like he had any family or friends close by, god bless him.” She tried to smile though it clearly was a traumatic event for her to witness. “Still though, he’s in a better place now though, eh?”  
Castiel landed on the ground with a thud, sitting in the guttering of the road, holding his head in hands, quivering with disbelief. His throat burned, and eyes stung. No, no it couldn’t be. Tears pricked his eyes before a waterfall of hot liquid poured from his eyes like Niagara falls. So this was crying. This was emotion. Now Castiel understood why humans needed it so much. Now he knew.  
“No, he isn’t” he began to weep, cradling his head in his arms that rested on his knees “No he isn’t”  
Dean Winchester was gone. And without his grace, Cas couldn’t save him. There was no-one in heaven who could. Nobody willing enough to drag him from the depths of the pit.  
Cas couldn’t save him.


End file.
